


take these broken wings

by spacebby



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Jason is a really good singer, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebby/pseuds/spacebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't just let Jason die again, but Jason can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take these broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> i thought up a drabble while i was sick and dying in bed and i thought i'd share it :-)

Jason feels himself being hurtled backwards, winces as he slams into the brick wall behind him. The back of his head is throbbing, his vision is blurring, and this just had to be the night he didn't wear his helmet. 

He doesn't even know what happened, really. One moment he was about to be stabbed by some worthless bank robber and the next he was flying through the air. 

Jason blinks, his vision blurry, and notices the thug has run off. He frowns, trying to make sense of it all, but a horrible, gasping noise grabs his attention and he turns to see what's going on. 

His heart falls into his stomach at the sight in front of him. "No." He murmurs, using the wall to steady himself enough to get up. "No, this isn't happening."

With the little strength he has, he crawls over to Roy, barely moving on the pavement. His clothes are soaked bright red, and it's spreading everywhere. Jason's heart rate is accelerating rapidly as he realizes the shove had come from Roy. Roy had pushed him out of harm's way and taken the blade himself. 

"You idiot." Jason whispers, his throat tight. "Why would you do that?"

Roy is hardly moving, but he's still alive for the moment. He looks up at Jason and says croakily, "You couldn't die again, Jay."

Jason frantically tears off his leather jacket, presses it to the gaping wound in Roy's shuddery chest as a makeshift tourniquet. His next step is to quickly dial 9-1-1, but his words are so garbled and frantic he isn't sure if they understand him. 

"Jason." Roy coughs weakly, trying to push the jacket off him. 

"Don't." Jason's lower lip trembles, and he presses it down harder. 

"It's-no use." Roy says raggedly. Every words he speaks sounds as if it takes everything in him to will himself go speak. 

"I called 9-1-1, they're coming, they'll be here, don't talk like that, you're going to be fine-" Jason babbles, trying not to throw up. 

"Jason." Roy heaves, reaching out a hand to cup Jason's face. Jason presses it to his cheek and chokes back a sob. Roy is going to be fine. He is. "I won't make it." Roy whispers. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jason growls, channeling his emotions into anger. If he's angry, he won't be sad. If he isn't sad, he won't cry. If Jason starts crying, he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop. So he glares and waits desperately for an ambulance that is taking much too long. 

"Jaybird." Roy gasps out, his chest heaving. 

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." Jason assures him. 

"Sing to me, Jaybird."

"What?"

"Please. It's-just-please-" Roy begs, his breaths getting shorter and shorter. "It's all I ask for."

"Roy, I-"

"Please." Roy says, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

"I-okay." Jason strokes Roy's hair and sings softly, "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..." 

It was Dick's favourite song. He remembered Dick humming it to himself whenever a mission didn't go right. Dick always said that song chased the rainy skies away, and Jason had been curious so he listened to it, too. He loved it so much he learned the chords for it on his guitar. It seems like a good song for the situation. 

"All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free," Jason pauses and looks down at Roy, who has this tiny smile on his face. 

"Well lord, Jay, you never mentioned you were one of the Sopranos." Roy rasps, coughing. 

"Shut up." Jason shuts his eyes and thanks fate that the rain shields his tears because he can't hide them anymore.

"Keep going." Roy whispers, his breathing more uneven by the second. 

Jason's throat is so tight it's hard to sing, but he does anyway. "Blackbird fly, blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night." He's barely finished the line when Roy clutches his hand. 

"Thank-you." Roy's voice is shuddery, breaking apart. 

"No." Jason hisses. "No, you aren't-"

"I-I love you." Roy manages to get these words out before his body finally goes utterly still. 

"Roy?" Jason tries weakly. He doesn't expect a response but it doesn't stop him from shaking him gently. "Roy, please." He begs. His eyes hurt, his throat is swollen, and he doesn't want to believe what's right in front of him. "I never finished the song." Jason tells Roy. "Just.. just wake up so you can hear it."

Roy remains motionless. 

"Roy, wake up, please." Jason begs. "I promise I'll never insult you again. I won't use your toothbrush either, or laugh when you get food stuck in your teeth, or-" Jason breaks off abruptly and cradles Roy's limp body in his arms. He presses his forehead to Roy's and sobs. 

Gone. The one person Jason could fully trust, the one person who accepted him and loved him unconditionally. Gone. 

Jason screams into the empty street and hugs Roy's lifeless body to him. "It's not fair, it's not fair, please, I love you, I-" Jason hasn't been an affectionate person since before he died, but now it's all seeping out of him. "Roy, just...just..." He chokes out. "Just please...you can't leave me, you can't be gone."

Jason doesn't even look up as the sirens draw closer, won't let go when the paramedics try to pry Roy from Jason's firm grip. He doesn't even have the energy to tell them they were too late and now his boyfriend is dead. Dead because he loved Jason too much. 

All that's going through his head now is the last line of the song he never finished for Roy.


End file.
